Ryder-Butter Family/Transcript
Submission Reel Jo: "Let's have a look at a family." Sophie, Callum, Daphne, and Reginald: "Hi, we're the Ryder-Butter Family." Sophie: "I'm Sophie." Callum: "And I'm Callum." Reginald: "And I'm Reginald Butter, Callum's oldest son, age 18," Daphne: "And I'm Daphne Ryder, Sophie's daughter, I'm almost 15, and I have a twin brother named Brendan." Sophie: "I also have Thomas and Dalton who are nearly 12." Daphne: "My twin brother as well as Thomas and Dalton are defiant and agressive, I'm worried about my baby son since Thomas and Dalton attack me in the womb." attacks Daphne's womb Daphne: "Hey, don't do that, Dalton! You're going to upset your nephew who will be born soon." Sophie: "I'm gonna become a grandmother at 35. I'm so excited about this." Reginald: "When our family goes swimming, Brendan, Thomas, and Dalton are in arm bands. In addition, I've went to college and have been an R.E.O. fan." Callum: "Brendan, Thomas, and Dalton constantly scream." screams shouts screams like a girl Callum: "Thomas and Dalton bite and spit." bites Reginald spits in Daphne's face Sophie: "They also knock over chairs and disrespect home." knocks over a tuffet throws a plant Sophie: "And they attempt to commit suicide." Naughty Tuffet and Naughty Tent Jo: "Sophie and Callum never discipline Brendan, Thomas and Dalton so today I introduced the Naughty Tuffet and the Naughty Tent." Jo: "I've brought in two Naughty Tuffets. One for Thomas and one for Dalton. They stay there for 12 minutes." Sophie: "Can we use the tuffet for Brendan, too?" Jo: "Give him the Naughty Tent. He stays there for a quarter hour. 15 minutes." Jo: "It wasn't long before Reginald wanted to have a bath and Dalton put his finger under the tap and soaked Reginald." Sophie: "Dalton, you do not soak your brother. Now you're going on the Naughty Tuffet." (Sophie puts Dalton on the Naughty Tuffet) Sophie: "You are here for squirting Reginald. Now you stay there for 12 minutes and don't move." (Sophie confiscates Dalton's PSP) Jo: "Dalton refused to stay put. And as if that wasn't enough, Thomas bit Reginald and Sophie had to put Thomas on his Naughty Tuffet." (Sophie puts Thomas on the Naughty Tuffet) Sophie: "You don't bite anyone. You are here for 12 minutes." (Sophie confiscates Thomas' MP3 player) Jo: "And both boys resisted." (Sophie continues to put Thomas and Dalton back) Jo: "After about an hour, Thomas and Dalton finally conceeded." Sophie: "Thomas and Dalton I put you on the Naughty Tuffet because you bit Reginald and squirted him I want an apology." Thomas and Dalton: "Sorry, Reginald." Sophie: "Thank you." Announcer: "Coming up on Supernanny..." (Brendan screams) Announcer: "When the Karvol goes "bye-bye", Brendan goes bonkers. But Jo replaces the Karvol with some REO Speedwagon CDs" Jo: "I'm giving you each an REO CD" Announcer: "When Supernanny returns" Karvol Goes Bye-Bye Jo: "Daphne, Brendan, Thomas and Dalton are still using Karvol when they have a cold and I think they are way too old for Karvol. So I am going to introduce the Bye-bye Karvol Technique." Daphne: "But what if we get another cold?" Jo: "You are all too old for Karvol." Daphne: "Okay." Dalton: "What are you giving us?" Jo: "I'm giving you each an REO CD." Daphne: "Okay i do not know why my grandparents gave me this." Jo: "Brendan was not a happy chappy" (Brendan screams) Brendan: "I WANT TO KEEP THE KAAAAAAAAAARVOOOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sophie: "You and Daphne are nearly 15 years old and Thomas and Dalton are nearly 12 years old. Daphne will even become a mother. You do not need Karvol." (Brendan screams even louder) Jo: "Brendan, if you scream again, it's your butt in the Naughty Tent for 15 minutes." (Brendan screams) (Jo puts Brendan in the Naughty Tent) Jo: "You are in the Naughty Tent for screaming at us and you know better than that. You do not need Karvol anymore. Like I said for 15 minutes." (15 minutes later) Jo: "I need you to say you are sorry." Brendan: "WILL I KEEP THE KAAAAAAAAAARVOOOLLLLL?????!!!!!" Jo: "You are too old for Karvol." Brendan: "WILL I GET A COLLLLLLLLLDDDDDDDDDD?!?!?!?!?!??!" Onward punches Daphne's womb Daphne: "OW! Thomas, that hurt! Please be a good uncle for your upcoming nephew when he is born, promise?" Sophie: "Right! Naughty Tuffet!" puts Thomas on the Naughty Tuffet Sophie: "You are here for punching Daphne's womb. Like I said, for 12 minutes. And don't move." Thomas: "Suck my (bleep)!" Sophie: "I am not hearing this language come out of your mouth." Daphne's Baby Shower Jo: "The next day, the family hosted a baby shower for their upcoming grandson." Daphne: "I can't wait for my baby boy to be born!" the table, we see a stack of gifts to: Daphne opening gifts Daphne: "Oh, my gosh! It is so cute, I absolutely love it!" Family Test Run DVD Meeting Reinforcements Jo Says Goodbye Family Update Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Family Transcripts Category:Transcripts with Baby Showers